


Tainted

by ransackrumble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Food Kink, Frottage, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransackrumble/pseuds/ransackrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all different now for both of them. She doesn't really get it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> EWE, in which they're both adults? i didnt really settle for any particular time. enjoy!

”Get down on your knees,” Cho said from the couch imperiously. Her voice was low and she felt a surge of excitement rush throughout her entire body. She wanted to hear it more than anything. She wanted to hear her praising her.

  
She’d come straight from the office, she was wearing a clean white blouse and a modest black skirt, her curly hair ruffled by the wind. She dropped herself down on the spot, peering at Cho cautiously from behind her hair. She’d barely had time to take her coat off this time.

  
“Come here,” Cho ordered, beckoning her with her fore finger. Her legs were crossed and Hermione could tell she wasn’t wearing anything besides her black leather dress, her favourite. She could see the outlines of her nipples poking against the material of the dress and she indulged in imagining how it must feel, her body tightly bound like that.

  
“Hurry up!” Cho snapped when she didn’t obey immediately. Hermione crawled hurriedly to her, her cheeks flushed. Cho patted her head lightly as soon as she had settled herself in front of the couch, perched meekly on the top of her feet.

  
“How was it at work? Were you a good girl, hmm?” she asked as she stroked Hermione’s cheek. Her eyelids fluttered automatically but she tried to maintain eye contact. They both knew she didn’t particularly care for the answers but she played the role of a worried lover anyway. Hermione reckoned she thought she made her feel inferior by pretending to care. She was being pitied, wasn’t she? She wasn’t going to be weak in front of her.

  
“Good,” Hermione breathed out. Her voice came out shakier than she’d intended it to be.

  
“Oh?” She raised her eyebrows.

  
Hermione nods uncertainly.

  
“I’ve waited for you so long,” Cho whined. Her eyes were glistening. “I’ve been terribly lonely here, all alone, no one to play with me.” She was pouting.

  
Hermione lowered her head. She didn’t know what to make of it but oh, if she wasn’t already soaking wet. She wrung her hands.

  
“So I thought once you came home we’d have to do something special,” she continued. She had got up from her seat, towering over Hermione.

  
“Do you want to play, Hermione?” she asked coquettishly. She was toying with the collar of Hermione’s shirt, stroking the skin of her neck, scratching her shoulder with her long pretty nails lightly, invitingly. Hermione’s breath caught in her throat.

  
Hermione nodded, getting dizzy from her allure but that didn’t seem to appease her. Cho grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up to face her. Hermione squealed in surprise.

  
“Answer when you’re talked to, honey” she said sweetly.

  
“Yes, please,” Hermione managed to whimper. Cho let go and Hermione’s knees bumped painfully against the floor. She didn’t make a sound, she knew Cho liked it better that way. She might seem cold but at heart she was just a baby. Everyone else might be convinced she’d changed but Hermione knew better.

  
“Strip. Get on the floor. On your stomach,” Cho instructed. Hermione hesitated a beat before unbuttoning her blouse slowly. She expected her to tease and mock her like she usually did but now she seemed to barely notice her. She exited the room as soon as Hermione was finished with her task. She was left to wait in confusion, painfully aroused.

  
“Close your eyes,” Cho said from the door as she returned. _So a surprise it is,_ Hermione thought. Something was placed on the table beside her. “Lift your arse up.”  
Hermione pushed her bottom as far up as she could. It was cold and she shivered. She get up onto her elbows.

  
Cho grabbed her arse with both of her hands, kneading and spreading her cheeks roughly, running an occasional finger over her anus, teasing it briefly. She never strayed from her path, strictly focusing on her arsehole.

  
Suddenly she pressed her whole body against Hermione’s. She was still wearing the dress, the leather hot and sticky against Hermione’s bum and thighs. She pressed wet kisses on her back. Hermione arched up to her, her mouth watering. She rubbed herself against her lap, she couldn’t get enough of it, she was intoxicated.

  
She was so close to her.

  
“You’re so sweet I could eat you up,” Cho moaned. She licked and sucked everywhere and Hermione trembled underneath her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had touched her like this. She rocked against her, pressing back into her. They both were panting.

  
Just as abruptly as she had embraced her, she pulled back. Hermione couldn’t help the whine of disappointment she let out.

  
“Shush,” Cho said breathlessly and Hermione’s heart fluttered with joy. She wasn’t all that sure if Cho truly found her attractive or if she was just settling for what happened to be available. She loved the fact that she could please her.

  
Hermione could hear her moving around, a faint creak of what she assumed to be the lube and some other noises she couldn’t quite recognise. She was tempted to open her eyes. However, she was too afraid of the consequences – Cho wasn’t someone you should piss off. So she pressed her eyes shut tighter, her heart thudding frantically against her ribs. She could scarcely wait. She spread her legs wider. Cho breathed heavily behind her.

  
A lone finger coated with lube probed against her hole, smearing and stretching the skin. Finally it ventured inside and was quickly joined with another finger. Hermione inhaled sharply. It hurt, sure, but it wasn’t unbearable. She could be good for her, she could be her girl.

  
She loosened her up in a little gentler manner before pulling both her fingers out. She pressed her cheek against Hermione’s back lovingly and blew on her skin. Hermione shivered and whined.

  
“I’ll bring the big guns out now, honey,” she said quietly, sounding both aroused and amused. Hermione nodded imperceptibly, though she knew she need not respond.  
Cho pulled away but was soon back. Hermione heard the shuffling of her dress being flung away. She heard her knees bumping against the floor as she creeped towards her. She gripped her bum with another hand and adjusted the strap-on against her anus with the other. Then she pushed slowly in.

  
She didn’t stop, didn’t enquire if she was okay at any point, just pushed it in and bloody hell, it burned like fuck. Tears flowed from Hermione’s closed eyes. Her hands shook uncontrollably and she had to bite her lip not to cry out.

  
“Cho, stop,” she begged. Cho merely huffed but she did stop moving. Hermione wiggled around a bit and tried to adjust herself to the foreign object rammed inside her. At last she thought she could handle it.

  
“Okay,” she said and Cho started to move. She began at a leisurely pace, her fingers simultaneously lingering on Hermione’s sides, groping and stroking languidly. Hermione was starting to enjoy herself. She arched her back and her toes twisted involuntarily. She had to have more of the friction, she needed more of Cho, gods, she wanted her so bad. She desperately slammed her hips to meet Cho’s, moaning.

  
Then Cho changed the direction slightly and Hermione let out a throaty scream.

  
“Harder!” she cried. Cho laughed mirthlessly.

  
She slammed into her, pushed deeper and harder and quicker. Then she grabbed Hermione by her hair and fucked her relentlessly while pulling her head back. Hermione was dripping and choking, she was getting it so hard she could barely take it. Her mouth was ajar, saliva trickling down her chin in rivulets. She begged and screamed for Cho to do it harder, better, don’t she dare slow down – until the wave of her orgasm hit her, her knees buckling and her fingers clawing the floor.

  
She panted, exhausted. Cho pulled out of her.

  
“You can open your eyes,” she said and Hermione did. Cho had moved directly in front of her holding the strap-on in her hands. Hermione got up from her crouching position.

  
“Look,” Cho said and then she took the tip in her mouth, sucking hard. Hermione swallowed.

  
Cho pushed the whole of it down her throat, fucking her mouth with it. Hermione was spellbound by the sight. She had never particularly cared for giving blowjobs but the rapture she could see in Cho was unmistakable. She hollowed her cheeks, her eyes closed in concentration. She bobbed her head, licked the head in circles, pressing kisses to it.

  
After she was done with her little performance, she threw the strap-on away haphazardly. She got up and with a few long strides she was behind Hermione’s back, pushing her down on all fours.

  
“We’re not done yet,” she whispered harshly. Hermione whimpered as her head was pressed against the floor. “We have to make this a special one, don’t we? You don’t want to quit playing, do you?”

  
“No,” Hermione choked out.

  
“Good.” She let go of her neck. “Stick that arse out,” she then said.

  
This was completely doing Hermione’s head in. She hadn’t the faintest idea what Cho could be up to but she reckoned she didn’t have a say in the matter so she did as told. As soon as she was crouching, Cho was squatting down besides her in order to tie a blindfold on her. Why she hadn’t used it before was beyond Hermione’s imagination and she decided not to question her.

  
“Alright,” Cho said as she got up. “Shall we begin?”

  
Hermione waited, her breathing quickening in anticipation. Her blood was thumping in her ears and the post-orgasmic fatigue made her body sluggish. Her arsehole was sore and her pussy dripping and tingling. She’d like to lay down but nothing of the sort was to happen in any time soon.

  
She felt something cold dripple down her ass.

  
And then there was no mistaking it, Cho was pouring liquid into her anus. She gasped, partially from the alien sensation and partially because she was immediately turned on.

  
“It’s cream,” she heard her say and Hermione moaned. Out of blue she felt a pair of lips sucking her anal entrance enthusiastically, slurping the cream trickling down from inside her. Cho pushed her tongue inside her and after that she sucked her hole hard. During all this Hermione shook violently, she had never done anything like this. Her head was spinning and her thoughts were muddled. She panted and cried as Cho cleaned her up, lick by lick. It was all over rather quickly, to Hermione’s disappointment.

  
“Get up,” Cho ordered. “On your back.”

  
Hermione obeyed, rolling over. Cho moved in between her legs and pulled them as far apart as she could. Her hands slid up and down Hermione’s sides, all the way to her breasts, cupping and groping them, brushing against her nipples. Hermione tried to wriggle her way closer to her but Cho held her in place. She stroked Hermione’s inner thighs, giving them both a nice squeeze.

  
“Don’t move,” she warned.

  
Thick dribbles of warm substance landed in the middle of Hermione’s chest. It slithered down her breasts and gathered into her navel.  
“What,“ she started which quickly turned into a moan as the substance was poured on her cunt.

  
“So, how do you like it?” Cho asked innocuously. Hermione found herself mildly exasperated by her impertinence, snorting in between her pants. _What an arse!_ she thought.

  
“I, I’m, its- I love-“

  
Cho sniggered. She bended over her and caught one of Hermione’s nipples into her mouth, rolling it around and nibbling at it playfully. She moved to straddle Hermione, lowering herself to give her a kiss and rocking her hips slowly against her. Hermione wrapped her legs around Cho’s back and pushed her closer. Skin to skin, both sticky and sweaty, their bodies slid against each other seamlessly. Cho threw her head back and cried out. Her hips were rutting frenetically against Hermione’s, she was so close, she moved faster, she pushed against that wet warmness, she was surrounded by it.

  
Hermione’s legs kept slipping because of all the sweat and she could feel her spit pooling out of her mouth. She gripped Cho’s shoulders desperately, letting her do the moving for them both. They both were close to a climax. As a closing act, Hermione leaned in and bit into Cho’s neck. She could feel her convulsing.

  
After her orgasm passed she collapsed onto Hermione, her weight shifting off her a second later. The blindfold was removed quickly.

  
Hermione turned to Cho. Her lips were bright red and swollen and her long black hair was sticking onto her sweaty skin. She was ethereal.

  
“What?” Cho asked. She tended to be cranky after sex.

  
“Nothing. Just glad you’re here,” Hermione said airily. Cho smiled at that, though she tried to hide it.

  
“I’m all fucked up, aren’t I?” she said tonelessly. “More than is healthy.”

  
“Probably,” Hermione admitted. She got up onto her elbows. “It’s fine, though.”

  
She frowned at her. “How so?”

  
Hermione shrugged. She didn’t have an answer for that.

  
Cho scrambled up artlessly. She gave the room an once-over. “Bloody hell, what a mess,” she noted helpfully. “I’ll have a shower first.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she padded softly out of the room, her hips swaying lightly. Hermione sighed.

What a mess indeed.


End file.
